


Just One Mistake (Is All It Would Take)

by Silentflier3



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, i love this character i swear, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentflier3/pseuds/Silentflier3
Summary: Lucretia needs to find the relics. She needs her family back. But even with the newly forged Bureau of Balance, she's alone. She heads to Raven's Roost to remind herself what she's doing this all for.





	Just One Mistake (Is All It Would Take)

Ruins. That was what greeted her when she arrived at Raven’s Roost. Old ones too. At least 2 years old by the looks of it. Lucretia’s jaw dropped at the destruction that lay around her. Where was Magnus? Had she led him here to his death? Pain flashed through her as she walked on shaking legs to the ruins of the Hammer and Tongs.  
“You’ll be happy here. Go.”  
Those had been her last words to Magnus. She arrived at the remnants of the shop. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of grief so powerful that her knees buckled. She braced herself on the ground as she wept. She longed to be back on the Starblaster with her family. They might have been running for decades but at least they had been together. How could she have done this? She pushed away her family and now Magnus might be dead. It was all her fault. The sound of footsteps behind her broke through her fog of grief. Still on her knees, she turned and readied her wand.  
“Easy there. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
The speaker was a male drow who was looking at her in concern. Lucretia sniffled and rose to her feet, gripping her wand tightly. The drow continued,  
“I’m Ornaryn Dhunnyl. I came here to pay my respects to my cousin.”  
“I’m Lucy.” Lucretia took a steadying breath and asked, “What happened here?” Ornaryn looked around sadly.  
“Governor Kalen happened. He blew up the town after he had been removed from power.” He hesitated then asked gently, “Did you know someone in town?”  
Lucretia did her best to speak around the lump in her throat.  
“A...uh...a man named Magnus Burnsides. He was—He was like a brother to me. We hadn’t—I’ve been...busy...these past few years and haven’t been able to visit. Now... I’m too late.” Lucretia could feel grief threatening to overwhelm her again. Ornaryn’s face lit up.  
“I know Magnus! He was over in Neverwinter when Kalen attacked! I was here when he got back.”—Ornaryn’s face fell—”He didn’t stay long though. Said the remaining townsfolk reminded him of Julia and Steven too much.”  
Who? Lucretia’s confusion must’ve shown on her face because Ornaryn frowned at her.  
“Are you sure you know Magnus?”  
“I... Yes. We...lost touch before he came to Raven’s Roost. Who’re Julia and Steven?”  
Satisfied with her answer, he responded,  
“His wife and father-in-law.” The answer hit her hard. Harder than she had been expecting. She stumbled back a step. Wife. Magnus had gotten married. He had been happy and she hadn’t known. None of his family had been to his wedding and that was all her fault. If she hadn’t taken everyone’s memories. They would’ve been able to celebrate with Magnus.  
“—Cy? Lucy?” So caught up in her downward spiral, it took her a minute to realize that Ornaryn had been calling her name. She looked up at him.  
“Sorry. What?”  
“Are you okay?” He was looking at her with concern.  
“I... Yes. Thank you.” She took pride in her voice only shaking a little.  
“Hey. Magnus is alive! That’s good news!” She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up but it quickly faded.  
“Do you know where he is now?”  
“No. But I’m sure he isn’t too hard to find.”  
“You’re probably right. I should go.” Ornaryn looked like he wanted to protest then sighed.  
“Okay. Good luck,” was all he said. She gave him a small smile.  
“Thanks Ornaryn. It was nice meeting you.”  
“Bye Lucy.” She squared her shoulders and walked away from the ruins of Raven’s Roost. She wasn’t going to look for Magnus. She didn’t deserve to see him again after what she took from him. She had planning to do. She had heard rumors from a place called Wonderland. She had relics to find.


End file.
